


somethings electric in your blood

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: stewart has a hard life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Stewart is Raphael's door guard, he is very protective, somewhat steamy gym moment, stewart the mood killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: He can hear the fledgling's harsh breathing, knows it's pure instinct that forces air into his lungs when he's scared or in a potentially bad situation. He does not want to be the one responsible for the baby's demise nor, he finds, does he wish for the loss.The heavy door smacks against a wall as he bursts through it and there in front of him lies Simon flat on his back but...he's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to take you  
> only cause I choose not to leave you  
> I like to make something of you  
> only cause I choose to believe in you  
> I don't want to want you like I do
> 
> I like to show you  
> only cause I choose not to hide from you  
> I like to know you  
> only cause I choose to introduce myself
> 
> -Sia

 

* * *

 

Stewart is passing by the gym area when he hears Simon grunt and hastily doubles back. 

DuMort is a secure building with a constant flow of fanged bodies coming and going but that doesn't mean an intruder can't find an alternate entrance. Simon Lewis is to be protected; it's a well known and agreed upon fact within the clan. Family is family even if said family member sticks out like a sore thumb. 

He can hear the fledgling's harsh breathing, knows it's pure instinct that forces air into his lungs when he's scared or in a potentially bad situation. He does  _not_ want to be the one responsible for the baby's demise nor, he finds, does he wish for the loss. 

The heavy door smacks against a wall as he bursts through it and there in front of him lies Simon flat on his back but...he's not alone. 

 

-

Raphael had a knee on both sides of Simon's hips and the fledgling was reaching for his cheek when a loud noise interrupted. They'd been in the thick of training when Simon misjudged his vampire skills and hit the mat with a thud. The constant tension between them was tight enough to snap in half and if this was their breaking point, so be it. Simon's chest rose rapidly as he sucked in air and tried to quell the overwhelming urge to take Raphael's bottom lip between his own and bite, suck. 

As if he felt it too, Raphael leaned into the palm of Simon's hand-

-

 

"J-Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Stewart stammers.

The situation is made worse when the two remain where they are with shocked expressions. God, Raphael should've  _heard_ him coming and reassured Stewart that the fledgling was safe but he supposes that's difficult to do when you're tangled up in said person.

"I-" Simon begins, words failing him.

Raphael's features shift to hard and blank though his tone is anything but. "Simon is fine. You're dismissed." 

Stewart doesn't need to be told twice. He dashes away, the door loudly clanging behind him.

-

 

"Take a walk," Raphael orders harshly at the younger vampire.

With that, he leaves a panting Simon alone on the mat and stalks away. Being around him makes Raphael's control waiver and it's downright scary how close he allows the other to get. It's not that he's hiding; if anything he allows Simon to see the softer side of who he is, the boy who fell in love with slick leather jackets and valiantly cared for his mother and siblings.

It's just...it's  _love._

Call it what it is. Magnificent, overwhelmingly magnetic  _love._

It's a massive bridge they're crossing that's not to be taken lightly nor rushed into by a tense training session. When they touch, he wants Simon to feel what he feel how loved he is and never doubt it for a second. He needs a little time to work through his feelings without Simon's overshadowing is all. 

* * *

 

Simon is a mess of confusion the next day and Raphael pointedly avoids both of them. 

"So uh..." the younger vampire starts. He has somehow managed to corner Stewart in the lobby area and the elder vampire could easily take him down but the boy has been humiliated enough.

Stewart places a large hand on his shoulder and gives it a nice shake. "Don't." He'd rather not know the particulars nor how they're getting on since. 

Simon's eyes are owlish as he takes in the grasp and the door keepers command. 

Hell. He hadn't intended on frightening the boy. "He'll come around," he says instead.

Instantly Simon's shoulders slacken in relief and that brilliant smile is back. "Yeah," he replies. "Good talk." 

With that, he wanders off in search of the clan leader and Stewart retreats to his room for some well deserved solitude. Sometimes the youngest clan member just needs another person to reassure and calm him even if the exchange lasts less than three minutes. As long as he doesn't start running to Stewart with their relationship drama, he doesn't mind helping out. 

* * *

 

They're back to the usual snarky banter and careless flirting within the week.

* * *

 

 


End file.
